Honeymooning days (King of Mischief and his Queen sequel)
by LadyReaper1992
Summary: So, Mandy and Loki have gotten married and are ruling Asgard alongside Thor and Jane! Now they would need to worry about surviving marriage and having a little niece! warnings inside! read "The King of Mischief and his Queen" to get an understanding!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the sequel for "The King of Mischief and his Queen!" i hope to have a plot as i go along here, but i will try to write more later!**

**disclaimer: don't own anyone except my oc!**

**warning: Language and sexy times (like 'hold onto something' kind of sexy!)**

Chapter 1: Laughs and sexy times

It had been a week since our wedding and I and my sister-in-law Jane were immortal queens of Asgard. My name: Amanda Clara St- no, Odinson, my friends call me Mandy, queen of Asgard and wife of Loki, god of mischief, lies, fire, and when we are in bed, _SEX!_ That man was an animal when we would constantly consummate the marriage, and he was literally 'godlike in bed', as Jane herself had put it. I and Loki were in the feasting hall eating breakfast, waiting for Thor and Jane to get their butts over to the table. I and Loki were snickering to ourselves as we remembered how Thor would be in bed, in the form of Thunder and lightning crackling about. They thought we didn't notice, but we sure as hell did! When they finally entered, me and Loki were trying to hide those knowing grins on our faces from last night, when Thor proved once again to be, ahem, 'thunderous in bed', as I had put it during our bachelorette party on earth. They noticed us snickering a little, giving us confused faces. "What's so funny, Mandy?" Jane asked. "Oh, nothing." I said trying to keep from laughing. "Something is obviously funny, sister. Tell us." Thor said while Loki's face was turning red and I could tell he was biting his lip too hard to keep from laughing. "Jane…" a laugh was close to spluttering out. "Remember back on earth for our bachelor party when…" Loki was _still _biting his lip as Jane quirked an eyebrow. "I mentioned that Thor would be 'thunderous in bed…'" I was _very close _to laughing. "Yeah…" her eyes widened in realization of what I was trying to say. "OH, SHIT! You guys heard it?!" she asked burying her face in her hands. "The first time we heard it, was right after _we _consummated the marriage, which I have to say, you are right, Loki is 'godlike in bed….'" Loki smiled in pride as I said this while laughing too hard. "And it went on after that…" I finished as Thor was rubbing the back of his head, obviously embarrassed that we could hear his thunder after our love making. We finished while talking about some topics on the table, and I brought up that we would need to have a honeymoon somewhere, but we will need someone to watch the kingdom. "How about one couple goes for one week, then after that week is done, the other couple go, it's simple as that." I suggested, with the others agreeing with me. After breakfast, me and Loki started heading back to our bedchambers, when he started feeling 'frisky' and picked me up bridal style and kicked the doors open, and when he dropped me on the bed, bouncing a little bit, he used his magic to close the doors shut, allowing us to have our privacy.

"Couldn't wait, could you honey?" I asked. "No, my love, I couldn't." he said as he made his top half disappear, giving me some serious post wedding kisses that reminded me about our wedding night. I moaned, already getting myself blissful as I opened the front of his pants a little, putting my hand in there to grasp his 'god-like' body part, making him moan in the process and looked at me wickedly. "You naughty, naughty wife of mine, for that little act, you will be punished." He said as he put his hands to the front of my pajama shirt with the buttons. "I hope you weren't needing this shirt." He said with that sexy wicked look in his eyes. "Why?" I asked confused. He just smirked as he ripped my shirt open, with the buttons popping off, and threw it across the room, attacking my breasts. I hoped that _no one _could hear me moaning and screaming as he was 'punishing me' for grasping his member. "Oh, god!" I screamed as he continued with his 'punishment' on my chest, making me a _whole lot more wet_ than I would ever imagine. He just continued down my chest, placing kisses on my stomach, taking his time with it, as he someday wanted to have a baby with me. When he got to the waistline of my pajama pants, he slid his hand under my underwear and put a finger inside me, testing how wet I was, and _lord almighty_ I was wet! "Hmm, perfect, just the right amount of wetness, my wife." He said huskily as he took my pants and underwear off and started fingering me. I nearly came off the bed, but he held me firm and open on the bed with his hands on my thighs, putting his 'silver tongue' to use. Yes sir, the marriage bed was still red hot, even though it had been a week since we got married. I was grabbing at the pillow, holding on for dear life as he continued eating me out. When I came, Loki was crawling on top of me, having that smirk that said 'I win.' I rolled him over and shoved his pants off of him and threw them across the room where my shirt was, and I ended up being on top of him, kissing every inch of his chest and belly, including his nipples, until I got to his hard and wet member. "What are you doing?" he croaked as I licked and kissed the shape of him. "Making you feel what I feel when you do that to me." I smirked as I took him in. what he didn't know was that I was a little nervous about doing this sort of thing, but for some reason, I felt confident in what I was doing. As I continued suckling on him, I knew he was grabbing at my hair, trying to hold on to something, that little thing I took as to meaning that I was doing good for a very first time. He thrusted himself in my mouth after a while and when he came, I was on top of him after swallowing his seed and gave him that same smirk that said '_I _win.' He rolled over and was on top of me, pulling my legs apart and thrusted into me, pistoning in and out of me, until I was screaming, moaning and calling his name nonstop, and I personally hoped that no one could hear us while we were doing this though. When we came harmoniously, we just snuggled in bed for most of the morning.

* * *

We were in the giant bathtub washing each other; of course I was behind him in the bathtub, with his head resting comfortably on top of my breasts as I was rubbing his shoulders a little, straddling his waist from behind. "You are 'godlike in bed', no doubt about that, sweetheart." I said laughing as I knew he was smiling in pride, happy that I was with him and him only. "Oh, I know, my rose, I know. I'm still happy that you married me." He said with that adorable smile of his. I kissed the top of his head as I had my hands around his torso, smoothing up and down on his skin, kissing the side of his face. "I'm happy too. I wonder how Pepper and them are doing?" I asked. "I'm sure they are doing splendidly, I hope to teach our niece some arts of mischief." He said with that playful smirk. "Yeah, do that and Tony might have a reason to try and blast your ass should she start doing pranks later on in life!" I said laughing in the tub. "But I am a lover, not a fighter." He said doing that little puppy dog pout that I honestly think is a more hideous instrument of torture than the penance stare! "Will you stop doing that pout?!" I asked playfully smacking him on his shoulder. "Why? You like my pout." He said still doing that torturous look on his face. The last time he did that was maybe 3 days after the wedding and I was going somewhere with Jane, and I wanted to bring some flowers to Pepper for sprucing up the tower, Loki came up to me saying that after I got back, he had something to show me, but I said that I would probably be tired by then, so he did the puppy dog stare while Jane was looking on laughing at me. I eventually said that I would try to get back still ready to go, while my husband kissed me, and he thought that I didn't know about his fist-pump of victory, but I did, so I let that slide. What he showed me was quite delightful and I gave him some appreciation sex, and he was smiling like an idiot at dinnertime. I winked at Jane, who snickered, knowing what happened. We got out of the tub, putting some clothes on, waiting to find out which couple was going first for the honeymoon.

* * *

We had dinner and there was a lot of food, which I was slowly getting used to, and Jane and Thor decided to go first with their honeymoon, leaving me and Loki to stay and run things at the palace. I found out that they planned on going to a beach on earth to try and kind of relax for a little bit and enjoy each other's company. As we continued eating, Volstagg was talking about a battle that had happened while he was helping Thor with negotiations for trading with another realm. Loki was next to me, smoothing his fingers up my thigh and getting to my center, where he was just lingering there. I swatted at him, trying to get him to behave. "Will you not do that at the table?! We just had sex today, sheesh you are insatiable!" I said trying to get his hand away from me. "I'm only insatiable around you, my queen." He said bringing my hand up to his lips and kissing my wedding band. "Keep that up and I might torture _you _at the dinner table." I said playfully threatening him. He quirked up an eyebrow and put my hand to his crotch, daring me to 'play with him' at the table, so using one hand to open him up, I freed him, stroking my fingers from the base to the tip of his member, making him twitch a little as he was trying to eat. "What's wrong, sweetie? The food too hot for you?" I asked innocently as I continued to stroke him, with Thor and Jane looking on, knowing that our marriage bed was more uncontrollably passionate than theirs, and not saying a single word about it. I got even further with my 'playing with him' by tapping my finger onto the tip of his cock, making him nearly spit out his mead, covering it up with a cough saying it went down the wrong pipe. He glared at me and I just gave him an innocent look. "What? I didn't do that." I said nearly having a laugh spurt out of me at the table. I got even further, cupping every part of him that belonged to me. "I think me and my wife will retire for the night." Loki said getting himself back in his pants and escorting me to the halls towards our bedchambers. When we got far away enough, to where there were no guards he shoved me against the wall, kissing every part of me getting to the center of my heat and putting a finger inside me. "You will pay for torturing me at the feast." He said hiking my dress to my waist. "_You_ were the one who put my hand on your crotch, not the other way around." I said obviously aroused as he kneeled, taking my underwear off and spearing his silver tongue inside me, nearly making me scream right there. "Shh, you don't want anyone to hear, do you?" he asked devilishly. "Let's take this to our room you crazy, horny man!" I said.

* * *

After a round of consummation, we were just wrapped around each other, whispering some nothings. "You really are a god of sex, you know that?" I asked, pressing a kiss to where his heart was, which I could tell was beating faster than the speed of sound. "Yes, but only around you, my beloved." He said kissing my nose, inducing a giggle from me. "If we went to our honeymoon, where do you think we might be going, if I may ask?" I asked him. "Hmm, we might go back to earth to see everyone, find out how they are doing, or we might be someplace more private. Like a meadow that's faraway, seeing the stars and animals of Asgard, and who knows, I might have my way with you, devouring that honey and spice, pleasuring you to where you won't think of leaving me." He said kissing my neck. "You know I won't leave you, right? I made a vow to stay with you, through good times and bad, and I am obeying those vows, no matter what people would say." I said hoping that he would know that I wouldn't be leaving him at all. Apparently, he was happy with my response because he was French kissing me, this time tender and sweet, even loving. "Thank you, for staying with me, even though we've been married for a week." He said moving to my neck. "That week was met with nothing but your love for me, and trust me, I know that you love me like crazy!" I said recalling those memories where we would 'make love' with each other while he laughed, moving to my chest. Eventually, we slept in each other's arms, with me nuzzling his chest with my nose, taking in his scent, my husband's scent, which smelled like mint, pomegranates, and roses. I felt happy that I was with him, knowing that he would always love me, he might be a lover, not really a fighter, but he was my lover and fighter.

**Rate and Review! X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter fresh and ready from the oven! i hope that this is good enough because i have some other stories to tend to! **

**disclaimer: down own anyone except my oc **

**warnings: Language, sexual content**

Chapter 2: horseback ridings and rulings

After Jane and Thor left for their honeymoon, I and Loki were trying to determine how we were going to be able to rule a whole _realm _for a week. "This might be a bit messy ruling a realm, what's to say we don't do this right?" I asked obviously nervous about ruling a realm. Sure at the time, I had not expected to rule Asgard when it came with the aspects of marrying Loki, but I was somehow more ready to rule, but not without having some really crazy fears about what might happen in the realm while Jane and Thor were gone. Loki turned to me and gave me a hug, kissing me on my head, comforting me. "You'll be fine don't worry…" he suddenly had an idea. "Tell you what, meet me at the stables in maybe 15 minutes, we might go horseback riding." He said. "Ok, sounds good, I will try and be there." I said giving him a kiss on his lips, going to change into my horseback riding clothes. Mine was similar to Loki's but it was silver, black and gold and it had white gloves with it. As I started walking towards the stables, I saw Sigyn and Theoric with big smiles on their faces. "Hey, guys! How's everything going between you two?" I asked giving Sigyn a hug, but noticing something a little off about her stomach. "Hello, your majesty, everything is much better between us, thanks to queen Frigga. By the way, we are expecting our first child." She said excitedly. My eyes nearly popped out of my head again as she was telling me this. It was weird because just over a few weeks ago, they were fighting; now they looked like a real happily married couple expecting their first baby. "Congrats, you guys! How long have you been pregnant?" I asked curious. "I think it was a few days after the weddings, we kind of reconciled after the talk with Frigga." She explained. 'Kind of?' me and Loki had seen them 'reconcile their marriage' on the wall outside the feast before me and Loki consummated the marriage between us.

* * *

So, I got to the stables, waiting for Loki to show up with his horse, clad in my horse riding attire. "Ok, I'm here sweetie." I said letting _someone _know that I was at the stables. Suddenly I felt nudging on my back. When I turned around there was a big black horse standing right behind me, nuzzling me and even licking me. "Well, hello!" I said giggling at the affection the horse was giving me. It had been ready, saddle, bridle and everything else and it had green eyes. "I wonder where Loki is…" I said to myself. The horse was just trotting around, jumping, and it wasn't until I looked at the saddle that I realized something was very familiar. The saddle had the same straps and colors as Loki's armor and there weren't any black horses with green eyes. My eyes widened in realization. "Loki, is that you?!" I asked. He neighed happily as if saying 'surprise my love!' I kissed in between his eyes and got on his back, leading him out of the stables. "I have to say, you look more daring as a horse." I said still surprised that Loki was a horse. He neighed as if he was saying 'Thank you!' when we got to a meadow, he started galloping fast, as if determined to take me somewhere. "Whoa, slow down Loki! Sheesh you're fast, even for a horse." I said pulling on the reins a little bit. He just continued on forth and neighed as if to say 'I do what I want, now hang on!' we finally stopped to take a break by the river so that he would drink some water. I was a little dizzy from the ride, but otherwise fine. "Good lord! Where do you even want to take me exactly?" I asked handing him an apple from my satchel on the back of the saddle. He ate the apple, and then nuzzled me on my cheek as if to kiss me. "Aww, I love you too sweet pea." I said kissing him in between his eyes and hugging his head. I then remembered what Sigyn had told me before going to the stables. "Oh! By the way, Sigyn and Theoric are expecting their first baby!" I said. He started getting a little crazy, backing away from me as if to say 'WHAT!?' "Hey-hey easy, easy…" I soothed, smoothing my hands on his head, down to his nose and back up again. Eventually he was calm enough for me to say something. "I know you didn't expect it, I sure as heck didn't expect it, but truth is stranger than fiction, so…" I said trying to explain it to him. He nuzzled me again as I got back on him and we went towards where he wanted to take me. When we got there, it was beautiful. The sky was filled with different colors and constellations. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Loki asked when he was back to his asgardian form. "So, _this _is where you wanted to bring me, huh? It's breathtaking out here." I said taking in the scenery. He embraced me from behind, hugging me to him, and having us sway a little. After a few minutes of being here, he kissed me on my ear trailing down to my neck.

* * *

Eventually we got back to the palace, with Loki in his horse form again and when we got back an advisor was waiting for us. "Your majesties, it's time to begin with the daily court activities." He said when Loki was back to his asgardian form again. We got back to the throne room, with us in our royal attire, to get some of the activities done, and some were there to congratulate us on our marriage, even when the way we met wasn't the greatest of ways that couples meet. We had some people come from different realms to bring the both of us gifts for the celebration of the weddings. There were people from Alfheim who were there to congratulate us. "Your majesties, might I say that it's an honor to be before your presence." One of the higher officials said. "Please, the honor is ours." Loki said. "I thought it a rumor about your marriage to a midgardian who is now one of the Aesir as a result of worth and love, but now, I see her beauty, and why she would be worth such a great deal of trouble to grasp in your marriage bed." The man said walking up to me and kissing my hand in greeting. "Take great care about your words to my wife and queen, she is more, virtuous, than anyone of a different realm, more than Sigyn, who I am happy that I don't share my bed with." Loki said in warning. "I meant no disrespect towards her, I assure you, your majesty." He said assuring me and Loki no harm as I put my hand on his wrist and squeezed it, hoping that it would calm him down. He put his hand on mine and put it to his lips and kissed it, telling me that he was calm. "Yes, we have heard of your rather, _disastrous,_ courtship with her ladyship Sigyn the fair, or should we say Sigyn the jealous." The same man said. I was a little worried that Loki would lose his temper, but as I looked at him, he had no emotional investment in her the second the last ounce of patience with her was gone in the form of getting one of his good friends drunk at a party. "Yes, well, she's married to one of my father's soldiers. They weren't getting along at first, that's expected as punishment for jealous behavior, being married to someone who's practically considered her to be a treasure, only to be somewhat more than a fool's jewel himself." Loki said smirking.

Once the somewhat tense conversation was over, the Alfheim officials gave us their wedding gifts, which had consisted of some flowers, some of them from guarded palace gardens; their sorcerer gave us their blessing of our marriage and our firstborn child, if we decide to have kids alongside Jane and Thor. And the final gift from the Alfheim people was a staff for Loki to wield in battle. "We thank you all for your generous gifts, people of Alfheim." Loki finished. The Alfheim officials bowed and left leaving the throne room. "I'm surprised you could hold your temper, my darling, how do you do it?" I asked as they all left. Loki just chuckled as he kissed my fingers. "Patience,"- kiss-"Cunning,"-open mouthed kiss on my palm-"And, channeling feelings in non violent activities."-french kissed my mouth, nearly knocking me senseless.

* * *

Next in the line of gift-givers, were the Vanir, who had some dresses made from fine and rare fabrics for me and Jane, some more flowers from their gardens, one of them they had smelled like their favorite desserts, which I was impressed with, and gifted wisdom for all of us, and perfumes for Frigga, myself and Jane. The next groups of gift givers were the dwarves, who presented jewelry for me, Jane and Frigga, the strongest armor for Loki, which he was somewhat fine with, and I think a new helmet for Thor. As the final amounts of gifts were being given, we decided to have dinner in our room, just to save ourselves a night of feasting with the others. We were in our bedchambers, eating some meats and cheeses with fruits and mead, we talked about the gifts that were being given to us by the people of the realms. "So, what's with the conflict between you and the other elven folk of Alfheim, if I may ask?" I asked after noticing the slight tension between the Alfheim official and him. "Well, I may have caused a bit of trouble with their princess, who I think still has a grudge on me." He said chuckling a little bit in remembrance. "I hate to ask, but what happened, exactly?" I asked cringing about what he was about to tell me. "Well, when I and Thor were teenagers, we went with my father to see if I would court their princess, who seemed of a more desperate disposition. She had said something to me that insulted me, and, well I may have increased the size of her bust in retaliation." He said still laughing. I quirked an eyebrow at what he was saying. "You mean you increased the size of her breasts?" I asked. "Yes, and to this day, they need to make sure that her potential suitors don't look at her chest." He said laughing. I started laughing about this also, picturing what happened; it was hard not to laugh so damn hard when something like that happens. We did this for a while until we were done and started changing for bed, getting into our nightwear.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to Loki underneath the covers, kissing the insides of my thighs, almost immediately waking me up from sleep. "L-L-Loki, what are you d-doing?" I said panting and moaning from the sensations that he was giving me. He slinked towards me, kissing me along the way, making a stop at my nipples, before reaching my face where he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me senseless. "Trying to wake you up, my flower, I need to work a little harder because you look,"-he pulled my thighs apart, positioning himself between my legs.-"So,"- put his finger in my heat, testing my wetness and making me moan.-"Very, very,"-Kissed me on my mouth, wrapping both arms around me.-"Sleepy." He started out slow in his pace, going in and out of me, sensations going off in me like fire crackers on a Chinese New Year festival. He then started going a little faster, with me smoothing my hands down his hard back, feeling his muscles flex with every movement he would make. "Don't stop, keep going please." I begged drowning in sensations as quick as they were coming. Oh, he kept going alright, until both of us came harmoniously together. "You should wake me up more often like that, if you get the chance." I said as he kissed my nose. "Oh I can, I just choose to let you wake up like that." He said playfully. We both had a bath and had breakfast in the feasting hall, where some of the warriors three planned to spar for most of the afternoon.

* * *

Me and Loki were sitting in the throne room, bored as heck, apparently, Loki's idea of 'bored as heck', was dealing with the same stuff that would occur like settling disputes, some that went from a small thing, to something that even Judge Judy would have a semi-hard time settling. We took a break to kind relax from what was going on with these disputes that were going on. It wasn't until we got back to the throne room that _something _happened that was at least worth something to remember: a daughter of a poor family was kidnapped by someone who was part of a more noble family, who claimed from a dream that the woman was to be his bride if he were to take her. Where I come from, that equals very hard time in prison for 'bride kidnapping', but things were different here on Asgard. It was getting fiercer by the minute until Loki, ultimately annoyed with the events, told me to cover my ears. I did, and Loki wind up casting a spell that caused the noise to be pretty loud. That made them quiet, pretty quickly. "Well, now that's settled, how long has the woman been in the house?" he asked in his kingly manner. "My King, she had been at the house for a little over 4 months, we were angry at the man when he took her. We thought that he would claim her as his own, but he wanted to somehow woo her in his own way." The servant of the noble house explained. "What would be your name then, good lady?" Loki asked. "Your majesties, my name is Kristianna, we fell through hard times within the past, my mother had died from illness, and when I was kidnapped, I thought that I was going to have my maidenhead ripped away from me, but he cares about me, in a strange way, so to speak." Kristianna explained when she bowed. "What do you mean by strange, Kristianna?" I asked, hoping to get some sort of reason as to how he cares about her. "Well, it's like he wants me to love him, but he doesn't want me to leave him behind, it's almost as if he's desperate." She said, looking at her kidnapper.

Her kidnapper stepped forward, bowing before us. "Your most gracious majesties, I am Nikolai Argeirson, I know that it was the most barbaric and outlaw of ways for me to find a bride, but I kept having the same dream over and over again, until I finally had to take her. My mother was sick; my father had died from battle, leaving me at a young age to take care of her, even with the other servants around." Nikolai said, nearly having tears from his eyes. Kristianna's father spoke up about what he was saying. "It's a bunch of lies, my king, don't listen to him!" he shouted. Loki had an irritated look on his face, before I had him calm by kissing him on the cheek. "Nikolai, do you love her, and I mean genuinely love her?" I asked. "I love her enough for her to have my children, whether they are son, daughter, or more than one child." He said with conviction, I could tell that he was telling the truth, I even looked at Loki and even he couldn't detect a lie in his voice. "Kristianna, do you love him?" I asked. "Yes, I just don't know if I can be able to provide for him, even if he is of nobility." She said afraid of disappointing him. "Your majesty, he lies, he's manipulating her!" her father spoke again out of turn. "If you won't let the lady speak her mind, I will have the guards escort you out, otherwise, wait until you are allowed to speak." I said in a stern yet gentle tone. The man grumbled, letting his daughter speak. "I have been married to Loki for maybe a week, but I don't love him because of his royal status, I love him because of what's inside him as a person. He's not Loki, the Prince of Asgard, the silver tongue, the Liesmith, he's just Loki. Sweet, adorable and playful Loki, who makes me feel loved and happy." I said. "Has your father been trying to have you betrothed to someone else within the kingdom?" I asked her. "Yes, he tried to have me with a soldier, but I have met him, he's handsome, but he's arrogant, cruel, and only sees me as logical way for a handsome man to have a beautiful woman, he doesn't love me, but I guess that's expected of any man, asgardian or no." she said staring fiercely at her father. "Kristianna, he comes from a rather good family, with fine sons who have fought in the battles, and you will marry him, my daughter!" he said firmly. "No, father! I Love Nikolai and I want to have _his_ sons not Fritjov's!" she said standing her ground firmly. Her father went up to her and nearly slapped her, but was stopped after I called the guards to take him away. "Fritjov? Does that name mean anything to you, Loki?" I asked. "Yes, he's one of the soldiers for Odin, unfortunately, she's right, the man is arrogant and cruel, many women flock to him blindly like bugs to lights." He said inwardly groaning at the mention of the name of the soldier Kristianna's father tried to have her marry.

Eventually, we had everything settled to where Kristianna would be allowed to remain with Nikolai as long as they would marry within maybe the next month or two. Poor Loki was too tired to even eat something for dinner, the dispute was draining. He managed to have the last ounces of strength to have his royal armor off and into pajama pants. He climbed into the covers and I got in after him, with my own nightwear, snuggling up to him. We fell asleep knowing that the next few days were going to be trying until Jane and Thor would get back from their honeymoon, but I somehow felt like we could handle it, one day down, 6 more days to go, what a week it will be.

**Rate and Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Chapter from the oven, hope it works and someone makes an appearance in the chapter!**

**disclaimer: don't own anyone except OC**

**Warning: Language, sexual references, and Loki doing some spell casting, and fluff!**

Chapter 3: Spells and court rulings

So, me and Loki wake up in the morning after the events of what happened yesterday, still reeling from the effects of ruling a whole realm while Jane and Thor were on their honeymoon on earth. "You ok, sweetie?" I asked smoothing my hand on his back. "Hmm, I just wish that the dispute was not so draining on me or you." Loki groaned trying to get up. "I know, but it's part of being a king, these things can happen." I said rubbing on his back trying to get the tension out. We ended up making out again, until Loki had a 'grand idea' for us. "Stay there at the bed, and don't move." He said getting up to go to the bathroom. "Oh, and close your eyes too." He finished excitedly before going to our bathroom. I was a little nervous about what 'grand idea' he cooked up, but I complied with what he said, just for the sake of surprises, which I wasn't really a fan of to be honest. The bathroom door opened, and I knew Loki was out of the bathroom. "Can I open my eyes now?" I asked. "Not yet, my love." A feminine voice spoke, making me a little nervous. It wasn't until I felt breasts and long hair on me that I noticed something was up. I started running my hands down this person's body, feeling a little curvier around the sides and wider around the hips. "Ok, you can open your eyes now, darling." That same voice said. I opened them, and I was a little freaked out but not in a bad way. "Loki?" I asked confused about whether this was my husband (Wife?) above me. "Yes, it's me, I can even change my gender if I do so please." He (She?!) said kissing me on my lips. He looked as damn gorgeous even as a woman. He was back to his male self, going back to his broad and defined self and kissing me like crazy. "Wow, you even look beautiful as a woman!" I said while regaining myself. "I know, but you are even more divine the way you are." He said smooching me. "You should wear something sexy or change genders for our wedding anniversary!" I said excitedly. He raised his eyebrows and smiled, knowing that he tempted me badly! "Maybe, maybe not, depends on how the year goes." He said going back to kissing me all morning long.

* * *

Eventually, we got our royal attire on, had breakfast, got to the throne room, and awaited the onslaught of disputes, which some of them were not that crazy, until the hour came when Fritjov, the soldier who Kristianna despised enough to reject his proposal to marry Nikolai, which we needed to find out the date for their wedding, came strolling in the throne room, irate that his potential fiancée left him for Nikolai. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? I find out from Kristianna's father that she rejected my marriage proposal, just to marry that nobleman of the Argeirson house! WHY!?" Fritjov demanded, just about ready to attack us, even though Loki would have a trick up his sleeve. "Fritjov, how _lovely _to see one of my father's soldiers grace our presence." Loki said with buckets full of irritation and sarcasm in his voice. "Don't play me for a fool, Liesmith!" Fritjov said. Loki calmly stood up from his throne, and I was a little scared of what would happen. "You are talking to your king, soldier! Show a little more respect or you would be sent to either the farthest post from Asgard, or even better…." He got close to his face. "prison." He finished, and I could tell that Fritjov was a little nervous in front of Loki, but he was not showing it. "You don't scare me, _my king…._" Fritjov had venom in his voice. "But I wonder… how would your queen be in my bed, should I not have Kristianna back…." He was walking up to me with a smirk that had gotten me a little nervous. "Would she be dull or spontaneous…crazy or mild…" he got _too close _to my face for comfort. "She looks like she has some spark on her don't you, my queen?" he finished blowing on my ear, sending some crazy bad shivers down my spine in the presence of this guy. No fucking wonder Kristianna rejected his proposal, he was so damn arrogant, he might as well have been Gaston's* forefather!

Suddenly I saw the look on Fritjov's face and it was a look of confusion and panic at once. "What's going on!?" he shouted as he took off his armor and noticed that he was growing a pair of breasts. The guards couldn't contain their laughter at this display of magic, and I even tried to hold in my laughter. "Ah, ah, ah, ah….the only one who knows how she would be in bed is me and me only." Loki said and he continued with what he was doing to Fritjov. I realized what he was doing to Fritjov: he was changing him into a woman to teach him a serious lesson about women. Fritjov screamed and shouted in asgardian as he noticed his hips getting a little wider, hair growing longer, his features becoming more feminine, and even his manly parts were gone! When Fritjov was now a lady, he (she) ran from the place when he (She) noticed a soldier looking to have a good time, not realizing that it was Fritjov, and started chasing him (her) from the throne room, having us all laughing a little too hard as he walked up to the throne towards me. I shook my head, laughing as he embraced me, hugging me a little too. "You are crazy Loki, why did you have to do that?" I asked as he smooched me on my cheek. "One of the highest crimes in all the nine realms is doing any harm to their queen, physical or no, or even kidnapping her." he said kissing my lips, sending _very happy _sensations in both of us. We continued on with the day, and the other people who came to us pretty much knew that if they messed with their queen a.k.a. me, they messed with their king a.k.a. Loki, simple as that. Court continued on without any more trouble from the people of the kingdom. We took a break for a moment, wanting to get ourselves together before returning to the throne room. "That was sweet of you to defend me like that, if changing the genders of someone is what one calls 'defending others'". I said still snickering about Loki's way of 'teaching him a lesson.' "Yes, well, I hope in the future that he knows about what it's like to be a woman before being egotistical to other women and men." He said eating a grape.

* * *

Suddenly, a guard came up to us, obviously out of breath from running. "My king and queen, there is someone to see you immediately." He said. Loki and I got back to the throne room and actions speak a whole lot _louder _than words: apparently, a family was arguing with another, this time it was over getting their fiery, opinionated, and spirited daughter to marry someone who genuinely seemed to want to marry her. "No, father, I would rather be sentenced to life on jotunheim than marriage with this lovesick harpy!" the daughter screamed. My eyes were open wider than ever when she said this. She screamed commitment-phobic in every angle of her body. "Daughter, we had arranged this when you were just a little newborn and you were fond of him when you were little." Her father pleaded. "Yes, little! Nowadays I don't want to spend my life with him, he follows me everywhere I go, it makes me feel more stalked than loved or protected!" she shouted back. "Dearest daughter, please, He knows your sister died, so the engagement falls to your hands, please try to be reasonable!" her mother said. "I had liked my former betrothed until he was killed in a battle, now you want me to be married to this leech from Vanaheim, just to fulfill a debt to their king!" the daughter shouted back again. Loki got up and banged his scepter down loud enough to make them shut up. "Now that I have your attention, what would seem to be the issue involving someone from Vanaheim?" Loki asked in king mode. "Your most gracious and honorable majesties, my parents are trying to have me married to someone indeed from vanaheim, but he is their prince, and I am just a seamstress for a shop, he was supposed to marry my sister, but she had died after a demented admirer of hers poisoned her for saying 'no' to his proposal. He's dead though, but still, I am not worthy, nor am I spending my life with a prince from Vanaheim!" she said bowing before us. "What is your name?" I asked. "Eira Brededottir, my queen, forgive us all for the shouting." She said calmly. "May we see the man whom your parents are trying to have you betrothed to?" Loki asked. "Yes, you certainly may see him." Eira's father said.

Loki called for the guards to bring Eira's 'betrothed' forward to have a different side of the story. He was brought in, but something about the guy was familiar to me, his clothes were that of Vanaheim royalty, his hands strangely enough were familiar, but it wasn't until I looked at his face that I recognized him. "DR. NICHOLLS!?" I asked pretty surprised. "Ms. Stark, or should I rather say, my queen, it's good to see you again." He said. I just stood there surprised about him standing in front of me. "You're a prince from Vanaheim? I didn't even know that!" I exclaimed. "Yes, well over at my kingdom I am called Baldur, I do therapy for people on Midgard as kind of a hobby, I like helping people." He explained. I looked at Loki and even he was surprised. "Well, uh… Eira, why don't you let him explain, without you shouting like you're a child, why he wants to marry you." I said. Although Eira was surprised by what I was saying, she complied knowing that it would have to happen someday. "Thank you, your majesty, for allowing me to speak." He said bowing. As he started explaining why he was in love with Eira, I found out that he was actually in love with her, not her sister. I also found out that the reason why he follows her is because he feels an intense need to protect her, although he did at some point love the sister. I looked over at Eira after he finished explaining why he wants to marry her, and although she was saying her opinions on the matter regarding her betrothal to /Baldur, they were useless as I could tell that she was taking in the words that he was saying to her pretty well. "Father, I just don't know if I would ever be worthy of such a man, a prince of all men!" she said her emotions going haywire. I put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Look Eira, if it somehow helps you, I was just human before I married Loki, although he scared me silly the first time we met, after I was courting him on my home planet, I thought I was unworthy of a man, not a king, prince, or god, a man. But, that didn't stop me from loving him completely. Sure he's devious, mischievous, or very annoying at times, but he's really sweet, loving, kind, smart, and those traits and more are what make me love him." I said looking over at my husband, who smiled at me like an idiot. Eira's 'fiery, spirited, and opinionated' personality looked to be shattered into a bunch of fragments, but her commitment-phobic trait was still somewhat there.

* * *

After the 'dispute' was over and settled, I and Loki had dinner in our bedchambers again, and he just stared at me. "What's wrong, I have something on my face?" I asked feeling for a crumb or something on my face. "No, I never thought that you thought yourself unworthy of me, when I was 'dating you' on Midgard. I'm not worthy of someone like you, I would give up my godhood to spend my life with you, but here we are, immortal and ruling Asgard, and…." He was having tears come out of his eyes as he was saying this. "I want to be the father of your children just as much as I want _you _for the mother of mine." He finished, having tears pour out of his eyes like a rainstorm. I went up to him and he held me at the waist, his face to my chest sobbing quietly. "Oh, Loki…." I said threading my hands through his locks as he continued sobbing and kissing my stomach, practically worshipping it, even though it had no baby in there…yet. After he was calm, we went to bed, drained and tired from the day's events, and knowing we thought we were unworthy for the other at some point, we loved each other, now and forever. When he was deep in his sleep, I snuck a kiss on his heart, taking in his scent again, wanting to smell that aroma that was my husband, forever. It would sound strange, but I wanted his familiar scent, the mint, rose and pomegranate aroma, for eternity.

*Could very well be a forefather!

**Rate and Review**

**i know that in the Mythology for the norse, Baldur is Loki's and Thor's brother, but i wanted to make some changes for this fanfic! (don't hate me for it please!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! another chapter from the oven, hope it works for you guys! a thought came to my head yesterday, i think: What if Loki did some 'stripping'? crazy, right?**

**disclaimer: don't own anyone except OC**

**warnings: sexy Loki and sexual content! **

Chapter 4: Strip teases and festival preparations

The next 2 days after Jane and Thor left were kind of a blur for us, but we were counting down the days when we would be on our honeymoon, but we still needed to find out where we wanted to go. When we were having our break from day number 5 of our 'ruling the realm of Asgard for a week' jazz, I noticed that Loki wasn't there after a few minutes of eating my lunch with Sif and Volstagg. I walked around the hallways, with some servants bowing to me here and there, and finally came to the door to our bedroom. "Loki, are you in there?" I asked when I entered. When I had no answer back, I started to get a wee bit worried that something happened to him. "Loki….you in here, sweetie pie?" I asked, taking some weary steps forward. It wasn't until I turned and saw someone with a mask that looked like a masquerade mask on his face and a shirt with some pants and boots on, that I got a little surprised, but a little horny at the same time. "Well hello." I said trying not to burst out laughing at this scene. The guy's hips swung a little bit seductively and I was trying not to burst into laughter, then I sat in a chair as the masked man was teasing me a little by lifting his shirt a little then letting go of it, making me squirm in the seat in frustration. Eventually, the man got his shirt off slowly and threw it at me, while doing a little dance that was kind of like something out of a Chippendale dancer training video. I was squirming and blushing like crazy with an urge to jump the man's bones. He got to my lap, and gave me a serious lap dance, and the only thing on my mind was 'I hope to GOD that the door's locked!' because it would be embarrassing if someone were to walk in on this 'display of bold bravado' that this guy was doing.

Anyway, as he was doing this lap dance, I had the craziest urge to take this guy right there, but he got up from his spot on my lap and sauntered over to the bed, doing some pole dancing, and I had to hold myself together so as to not run straight up to him. He took his boots off slowly, showing off his bare feet. He got onto the bed and posed seductively on it, beckoning me to get to the bed, which I didn't hesitate in doing and laid on it. He took his pants off slowly at first, and I was not surprised that this guy went commando underneath, and eventually, the mask was off, revealing to me the smiling face of my husband. "Loki! How…who told you about this, I sure as heck didn't tell you about this, unless Jane might have told you about that!" I asked somewhat speechless. He kissed the tip of my nose gently, laughing at the reactions I was giving at his display of affection. "Well, a little bird told me that you always wanted to have that sort of thing happen, though." He said snickering a little. I was about to kiss him senseless when he used his magic to bind my legs and hands to the bed. "Uh, uh, uh…my turn, my wife." He said with that syrupy husky essence that I remembered in my wet dream. He started kissing me everywhere, my legs, face, feet, everywhere. I struggled against the bonds, but it was firm and I wasn't moving anytime soon, it was pretty kinky, but not what I expected. One sweep of his hand and my dress and undergarments were gone, I felt like a pagan sacrifice or something. He smirked and kissed me on my chest, while I was pulling on my holds, begging him to take me right then and there, but he wouldn't relent on releasing me. So we had some very new and passionate sex and I sure was not complaining about it. "Wow, you should do that often, but only if it calls for it." I said still feeling happy. He looked at me with mock surprise on his face. "Of course it will call for it sometimes, what you are talking about woman?" he asked trying not to have a laugh bubble out of his body at my response.

* * *

We were just talking about what we wanted to do when we would get to earth, we decided that we would go and see how things were going at Stark Tower, and then we going to a beach in Hawaii to do some swimming there and just loving each other. We just had to get through the last 2 days of being in the palace before we would leave for our honeymoon, if we could survive the crazy disputes that would occur, like trying to find more suitable ways to settle old family feuds, property disputes, and some that I wouldn't want to get into at the moment. We were just laying on the bed, saying some nothings to each other, kissing one another, and even touching each other, we were that compatible in a way, like 'screw eHarmony' kind of compatible because we liked each other not only physically but on the inside as well. Before he was this sweet, loving, kind and playful man, he was someone who wanted acceptance, but only got strayed further due to finding out about his birth, breaking his mind into thousands of fragments that would take _years _to put back together, but with me around, took less time to put back together anew, gaining a whole new way of having a companion and acceptance in the family.

"Just one question though, when we have kids, how would we tell them how we met when they are older?" I asked him. "Well, if I were to tell them how we met, they would've been slightly surprised about it, but I wouldn't encourage them to do anything like that, walking in people's dreams." He said. As we were continuing with doing this, a guard was knocking on the door. Loki gathered his robes together, while I was getting dressed, feeling somewhat rested enough to face the court. When we got there, there were some people in the court wanting to talk to us about a festival that would be going on after Jane and Thor would get back. "What festival are they talking about Loki?" I asked. He was happy to explain the festival to me: basically the festival would be consisted of dancing in celebration of love, meaning it would be Asgard's version of a Valentine's Day party. It would be for many people, especially for single people who want to look for love via a series of dances and charms, including some little children. It would have food of course, but we needed to get started on prepping up the most of Asgard for the love festival that would be coming up.

It was bustling throughout the most of Asgard, getting ready for the festival, some stuff happened, like decorations kept falling off their places, but nothing major was happening that delayed the festivities. As I was checking to make sure everything was done right, I noticed a flower in front of my face. It was an orange rose with stripes of red and I turned around and there was Loki, standing there looking gorgeous. "It's part of tradition, my heart." He said smiling. "It's beautiful, thank you. How's everything going on your end of the festival?" I asked. "It's going splendidly, we're even prepping the main street for what we call 'The potential spouse chase'." He said putting an arm around me as we were walking. "What's the 'potential spouse chase?'?" I asked. He chuckled at my response. "It's something that happens to single men and women when they think they have found their other half, but they need to chase them down as an old method of claiming them as their own, by the time the last potential couple standing would be at the end of the street, they are to spend time at least getting to know one another before progressing." He explained. "Sounds…exciting in a way." I said laughing a little. It was strange that they would do that sort of thing, but it was traditional in Asgard, and some just had to roll with it. As we surveyed the scene before us in the streets of Asgard, I noticed Fandral trying to use his charms on one of the decorators, but she walked away from him continuing the decorations.

We knew how he was when it came to the ladies. "How's everything on your end, Mandy?" he asked looking around the place seeing decorations. "It's going pretty well actually. Except the decorations keep falling off and we still need to hang up some more streamers, all that kind of stuff." I said checking my list of things involving the 'Asgardian Valentine's day festival'. Loki looked at Fandral, and he was _still _trying to get her attention, so he decided to do what he was known for in all the 9 realms and Norse mythology: mischief. He conjured up something in Fandral's trousers that had him doing the 'what the hell's in my pants!?' dance, while me and Loki were just laughing at his predicament. Fandral stopped the hilarious dance, with me swatting playfully at Loki, scolding at his little prank while being amused by this prank. "Loki, that was mean! I know you are known for your pranks, but this is silly! What if our kids started doing pranks?" I asked as he took the list from me, looking it over. He just gave me a look that signified that I might be challenging him. "Then I would be proud of them, then show them more of mischief." He said with me just shaking my head at him. We looked around the streets to see if some more things needed to be finished before the festival would begin after they got back. He then needed to see some people regarding how much more needed to be done before the festival. I decided to help out with the charms for a little bit, but not without some cute little children coming towards me. "For you, your majesty." A little boy said holding a small bunch of wildflowers in his hand. "Aw, that's really sweet, thank you." I said kissing the boy on his cheek and taking the little bouquet before running off to play with his friends.

* * *

As I got to the main festival grounds, I noticed an argument was going on between three women, well, two women yelling at one woman, who looked young, like my age, apparently over stalling with something. "What's going on here?" I asked as the ladies bowed to me in respect. "My queen, my sister doesn't know how to fasten the charms for the festival and we don't have much time to lollygag over how to fasten them before-" I put a hand up silencing the woman from talking further. I bent down to the woman's level to talk to her. "You-Your majesty, please forgive me about this, I don't know how to do it-" I put my hand on her shoulder assuring her that she was fine. "It's alright, let me help you with the charms." I offered. "Your majesty, surely you can find other things to take care of than all of this." The other woman said in scorn. "My husband and your King will call for me if he needs help, and after I am done with this, if I catch you two arguing and bullying her again, you will both be barred from the festival, is that clear?" I asked with a queenly tone, gentle, yet like iron. They stiffened at first, but ultimately bowed. "Y-Yes, your majesty." They said a little scared of me. As I was helping with the charms, apparently no one had taught her how to fasten the charms, so I offered to help out with them, with some help from the other women, and in a matter of minutes, we were done. The girl got back up to her feet, obviously grateful of my help. "Thank you, your majesty. You didn't need to help me with this, but thank you." She said politely. "It was no trouble at all, I was getting bored anyway, what's your name anyway?" I asked. "Eisa, my queen." She said. "Hello Eisa, I'm Amanda, my friends call me Mandy, I was from earth or Midgard as you people would call it, but now I live here, who were the ones arguing with you about the charms?" I asked. "Oh, those were my sisters, Sorcha and Brynja, Sorcha is my oldest sister, while Brynja is the middle sister, I'm the youngest of the family, my-I mean Amanda. Apparently, our family wants us to find husbands at the love festival, but I don't know if I would be able to, though, I feel out of place here." Eisa explained sadly. "Eisa, just be yourself, and I'm very sure that someone out there would find you special the way you are." I said in assurance.

She seemed somewhat assured about what I was saying to her, but she was still nervous about the festival and the pressure put upon her by her own family. "Just like I find my queen special the way she is." Loki said walking up to me, embracing me from behind. Eisa bowed in respect for Loki. "My king, do you require any assistance for the festival, by any chance?" she asked. "Can you cook, by any chance?" he asked. "Yes, your majesty, I can cook, especially desserts, since they will be required for the festival and the feast." She said. So, we assigned her to help out with the food for the festival and the feast that would follow. Loki and I were walking along the festival grounds and the main street, making sure everything was ready for when Thor and Jane would get back. "That was noble what you did back there for her, normally people would leave them to tend to their own issues." He said smiling. "Yeah, well, something had to be done before any further damage would be done to her and put those vain brats in their place." I said in pride knowing that if I was treated right, I would be the sweetest person to talk to; otherwise I would make anyone's life hell. He smiled and kissed me as we were walking. We noticed the sun was starting to set, and we decided to take a break, and continue on for tomorrow, but not without some guards posted around the festival grounds and the main street to make sure everything was still there for when we would continue.

* * *

I and Loki had dinner in our room, and we were talking about what would need to be done tomorrow, and as we were eating our dinner, Loki decided to seduce me through food. He plucked a strawberry from the bunch of food, and made the top half of his armor disappear. He put the strawberry in his mouth slowly and I think it took me every ounce of strength I had not to make out with him, and it got worse as the juices went down his chest, making the patch of hair on his chest a little sticky, but I wouldn't let him win, so I got up, turned around with my back to him and slid the dress off my shoulders, showing off some lingerie that I had found with a bunch of clothes, apparently, Frigga wanted to hear the pitter patter of little feet before she would join the past gods in Valhalla. I looked over at Loki and clearly he was the one getting a little crazy in his seat, so I just winked at him and went to a bed post on our bed, and decided to do some pole dancing. I was personally a bit nervous about doing this, so I took my time to get adjusted to me being the seducer, and I think I did very well with the pole dancing because Loki, the normal seducer of this marriage, was turning into the seduced judging by his squirming in this seat, so in order to make him go even crazier, I used my tongue to lick the bedpost slowly, and I looked over at him, and he was getting _extremely antsy _in his seat. I walked over to my hubby and decided to give him a lap dance that he would _never forget _for the rest of his existence.

As I was doing this dance, I untied the knot on his pants slowly, teasing him like crazy until he tried to swipe my hands away, and when he did that, I palmed his member through his trousers, and he bucked his hips a little into my hand. "Don't move a muscle, my king. If you manage to get through this little torture, I will let you cum." I said huskily. I took his pants off and managed to free him before taking him in my mouth. He was big to say the least, but I could handle him. As I was teasing him, licking and kissing his shape, he was breathing heavily and squirming like a worm on a sidewalk. I eventually took him in, starting out gently, and I thought the arms of his chair were going to break from his grip being so hard. He came and I just smirked at him, after swallowing his seed, so he scooped me up in his arms and threw me on the bed, taking his pants off. "You are very bold, darling wife, very bold indeed," he had his hands on the back of my bra. "But I am more experienced than you are at this." He took it off and threw it across the room, where my dress was and attacked my breasts, branding me as his rather passionately once again. I squirmed like crazy, until he stopped, leaving me frustrated. "Don't _you _move a muscle, my queen, If you get through this torture I'll let you cum." He said practically ripping my underwear off and throwing it across the room, going in between my legs and I was probably dripping like crazy, because I was horny! He put that silver tongue of his to great use in many, many ways. I came and I was on top of him, and we had glorious love-making sex again, Loki was pretty potent for a god!

* * *

**Rate and Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay for this chapter! i hope this makes up for it, so enjoy it!**

**contains: triggers for stalking and mental issues, sexual content **

**disclaimer: don't own anyone except oc! **

Chapter 5: Early arrivals and fashion shows

The next morning, I and Loki were about ready to continue with the festival preparations, when a guard came in and notified us that Jane and Thor had returned early from their honeymoon. "They're back; I hope everything went well for them during their honeymoon." I said while getting dressed. "I'm sure it went well for them, I just hope for our week off, I kiss _every square inch _of your body in private." He said with that sexy tenor pitch that makes me laugh. "You do that 24/7 Loki, what are you talking about?" I asked with mock surprise while laughing. We get there and Jane and Thor have some bags for both of us. "Don't you two worry, we got this festival covered, just go on back to your bedroom and try them on in front of each other." Jane said with a smirk as she and Thor left to tend to the festival. So, Loki and I were back into our room and we open the bags, and I start questioning exactly _where _she and Thor went for their honeymoon, because some of the swimsuits were sexy, some were too sexy to even show off to the world. "What is all this stuff?" Loki asked. He looked like he just pulled out a dirty sock from the laundry basket. "I have no idea, bathing suits, maybe?" I ask pulling out some more stuff from the bag I had. "Why don't you go first with trying on the stuff they got you, then I would go next, ok?" I ask him. He is at first not really thrilled with this, but he goes into the bathroom with the stuff in the bag, and I wait for him.

* * *

I wait on him maybe a few minutes for him to try on the first thing that was in his bag, and when he came out, I was in shock about what he was wearing: he was wearing a green Speedo, I kid you not he was wearing a goddamn Speedo! "Sweet mother of Mary, honey, you look HOT!" I said as he turned around, showing his backside, his bum looked snug in that suit. He looked back at me with a smirk. "It certainly feels weird, but I see that you LIKE me in this suit, darling." He said smoothly. How could I _not _like him in that suit, I was fanning myself to cool down the heat that was going to my cheeks. He went back in the bathroom, and took a few more minutes to change, and what I saw, I tried to contain myself from laughing: he was wearing a pair of baby blue swim trunks, and it had a duck on the front of the suit, and on the back said 'I am so ducking sexy'. "You…look….cute….with it on." I said trying to hold it in. Loki cocked an eyebrow at me, knowing I was about to burst out laughing. "Really, because if I am correct, _you _think I look _silly _with it on." He said going up to me and pinning me down, tickling me silly. "L-L-Loki s-s-s-stop, th-that tickles!" I said trying to get him off me. After a few minutes of this, he was off to the bathroom, with me recovering from the tickle torture he got me. When he came out of the bathroom again, he was in a black and white checkered swim shorts, and showed it off. "Damn you look great." I said when he got me a triumphant smirk. "I know, I know. Try and contain yourself for a few minutes, would you?" he asked going back inside the bathroom. He tried on a few swimsuits and even some shirts, including a men's slim button down shirt that was a pinstripe, with a pair of jeans and some pointy shoes. "Ooh la la! You look devilish in that attire." I said finishing with a little growl. He raised his eyebrows a little while smiling a little bit. "Well, Thank you darling." He said. Eventually, he finished with his fashion show, now it was _my turn. _I shuddered to think of what she had gotten me, so I went over to the bathroom with my bag and when I got in there, I opened it and I was _appalled _with what she had gotten me, I had to take some deep breaths.

"Darling, you ready yet?" he asked in a sing-song voice. I was a little nervous to come out of the bathroom because I was wearing a blue bikini with little flowers on it. "Uhh, nearly ready!" I yelled from the bathroom trying to compose myself. I came out of the bathroom, and the look on my husband's face was priceless! "Loki, you ok?" I asked a little worried. He was staring at me with eyes wide open and I swear I saw a bulge in his pants. "You….look ravishing darling." He said seductively. I blushed at this laughing. "Thank you, I don't normally wear bikinis often." I admitted. I went back into the bathroom and changed into another swimsuit, this time it was a one piece with a picture of a skull on it, I liked a little gothic. He thought I looked adorable in it, so I went back into the bathroom, and when I pulled this one swimsuit out, I wanted to yell at Jane, because the swimsuit she had gotten me was a black monokini that was white on the top with tiger stripes, and it had a metal ring holding them together. "Loki, are you sure the door's locked?" I asked nervously. "It's locked, my rose, why is that?" he asked. I came out of the bathroom wearing this suit, covering myself a little bit, embarrassed by the suit. Loki practically drooled when he saw me in the suit. "You look divine, my bride, I have seen you naked as the day you were born, yet you're embarrassed by a simple garment meant for swimming?" he asked curious. "'A simple garment!?' I look and feel silly in this suit! How can models stand wearing this suit, I wonder!?" I asked bewildered and having a blush come furiously to my face. He just held me from behind, kissing the back of my neck and head, swaying us slowly from side to side.

"I'm being serious, no model in that garment would make me sweat like the way you would wear it. No one else would compare to the way _you _make me feel." He said being a romantic. I smiled when he said this, because I didn't feel pretty in the suit, but he made me feel beautiful, like he would never get enough of me. I went back into the bathroom and tried on some other swim suits, eventually getting to the clothes. I wore a shirt that had a scooped top and a pair of shorts that went somewhere to my knees, all while Loki was studying me closely. He gave me his approval by winking at me, which I will admit, made me want to make out with him right there. Then, when I went to try something else on, there were things that looked like lingerie, except judging by the tag, was from France. This one was a white and black lacy combo with tank top that I thought was a see-through, and had I think a thong with it, and I was not used to wearing thongs _at all! _I was a little bashful to step out of the bathroom, and also mad because I think Jane and Thor were desperate to have little babies out of me and Loki! I composed myself and marched outside the bathroom, hoping that Loki would be impressed, and god almighty was he impressed! He drooled like he was a cartoon character in love with someone. I even flashed the thong for him and he was squirming like a madman. "Yeah, drool all you want, but I think there is some other men's stuff for you. Why don't _you _go try it on?" I smirked and he waltzed over to the bathroom, with me still clad in my lingerie. When he came out he had a pair of black men's string bikini underwear and a sleeveless slim shirt. "Hubba hubba! Even with men's string bikini underwear, you still…" I couldn't finish because I was too aroused to say anything, so we kissed.

* * *

We had made love yet again and it was in the middle of the afternoon, so we got dressed and decided to check up on how the festival decorations and preparations were being handled. When we got there, everything was going well for the decorations and the street for the chase. "Well, I'd say everything is going well, don't you think so, Loki?" I asked. "I think so too, Mandy." he said kissing my nose. We noticed some commotion going on at the festival grounds and raced to find out what the racket was all about, and it was not pretty: apparently somebody was chasing down Eisa on the festival grounds and she looked scared to death of him. I could make out the guy saying that he claimed that she was his betrothed, and that she would be punished when they got home, something that made me pretty angry because I liked Eisa and in a sense, I saw myself in her because like me, she feels unworthy, yet people tell her she's special. "Amanda, my king, please help me!" Eisa screamed with fright abundant in her voice. "Come back here, my bride, we must make haste and get ourselves home before sun fall!" the man shouted still chasing after Eisa. Loki ordered the guards to seize the man and put him in a prison until further notice as Eisa came running to my arms.

We got back to the palace, where Eisa was crying her eyes out while staggering along with me and Loki; she held onto my waist for dear life as the man kept shouting, claiming that she was to be his bride."Eisa, you will be mine and mine alone, mark my words!" the man shouted as they took him to the prison. "Darling, I'm going to make sure that the man is in a dungeon until Thor can get his sentencing secure, in the meantime why don't you get her some towels, food, anything, just try and calm her down, alright?" he asked trying not to lose his composure over what happened at the grounds. I nodded knowing this _had _to be done while we still could. I took her back to our chambers and ordered a servant to fetch some towels and food for her while she would try and be calm. "T-T-Thank you, Amanda, I don't know how to repay your kindness!" she said trying to calm herself down sitting at the table. "It's no trouble at all, what happened while you were on the grounds?" I asked as the towels and food were brought in for her. "We were getting the stalls set up for the food to serve in the festival, and a man who had been stalking not only me but my sisters was advancing towards me, saying to me that I was his bride, but I didn't even _know _the man at all! He had this look in his eyes like he was demented." She explained wiping her eyes with a towel. I was no medical expert, but I had a funny feeling that the man was either a schizophrenic, or he was suffering from a bad case of obsessive love for her, causing a mental break. I hugged her, hoping to ease her crying. "Shh, it's alright, he won't hurt you, shh…" I cooed to her, helping her to calm down enough to explain to Thor and Loki about what happened.

Jane came running through the door, obviously confused and frightened about the incident. "Oh, my god, what happened?" she asked shocked about the commotion. As Eisa and I were explaining to Jane about what happened, she was angry that this happened, right near a time when love was supposed to be celebrated, but love is an unpredictable emotion to have in any circumstance. "We need to make sure that we have more guards at the festival in case something like this happens again." Jane instructed. "Yeah, but we need to wait until Loki has gotten the guy's prison secure to where he won't get out of there." I said reasoning with her. "So, how do you like the stuff we got you guys?" she asked smirking at me. "Well, it went fine, but why did you get me a monokini and lingerie from France!?" I asked quirking an eyebrow. She was laughing a little bit. "Well…something happened to us while we were on our honeymoon: WE'RE PREGNANT, MANDY!" she said overjoyed. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, I was so shocked. "I'm so happy for you guys, I'm going to be an aunt to not only one baby, but two as well!" I said excitedly. "Congratulations, your majesty." Eisa said genuinely happy for Jane and I. "We got you those things because I want to be an aunt to yours and Loki's baby as well, if you guys somehow are pregnant on your honeymoon." She explained. We were talking for a little bit, trying to get Eisa to relax while Loki was getting his prison secure, he walked in and saw us talking. "Everything alright now, Eisa?" he asked walking up to me. "Yes, thank you. When would the sentencing take place?" she asked. "I think some time after the festival is done, I would think, but Jane and Thor will be here taking care of things, ok?" I said. She nodded, relieved but a little nervous at the same time.

* * *

We got back to the festival grounds to do some damage control to see what happened while we were away trying to get the stalking situation under control. Everything looked to be back to normal, people setting up stalls for the festival, decorations being hung, children laughing and playing, and people chatting over stuff. We saw Thor talking with the captain about having more guards placed at the festival so something doesn't happen like bride kidnappings, raids, etc. "Hey Thor!" I greeted. He turned and had that smile that Jane mentioned once made her fall over every time he did that around her. "Hello brother and sister, I see you two will be off on your honeymoon soon!" Thor said. "Yeah, Jane kind of mentioned something about her being pregnant, congrats to you guys!" I exclaimed giving him a hug. "Yes, Amanda, it's an event that I will never forget, I hope to be an uncle for your child someday!" he said. I smiled at Thor as Loki looked on, having that playful demeanor about him that made me laugh. "What's with you, Loki, come on were going to be an aunt and uncle to not one but two babies, aren't you happy?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. "I am happy, but what will make me elated is if _you _have our baby all snuggly and cozy in your womb." He said smoothing his hand over my stomach, which had no baby in there, yet but he wanted one coming out of my womb badly, but he wanted to wait at the same time until I felt ready to have our babies. "I hope so too, but I want to know it _you _are fine with being a father, you'd make a wonderful, fantastic father though to our kids." I said. He smiled, knelt down to where his head was level with my stomach, and through the fabric, french kissed and smooched my stomach, despite having people look at him weird. He looked up and I saw tears in his eyes again, he _really wanted _to have a baby with me really bad, even Thor could tell this too.

* * *

We eventually went back to the palace, where people rejoiced after Thor told them about Jane's pregnancy, feasting over the new prince or princess who would be born to them. Loki and I went back to our chambers, with our clothes packed and ready for our honeymoon, Loki scooped me up and tossed me on the bed, bouncing a little when I landed. "Loki, are you that excited about our honeymoon?" I asked. He crawled on top of me, topless with a smirk on his face, kissing me everywhere, and with a sweep of his hand, my dress was gone. "Oh yes I am excited, but not _just _about our honeymoon, though." He said putting his finger into my folds, testing my wetness. He put his head between my legs and used that silver tongue of his to caress my pearl, making me shudder in the process. I came and Loki went back on top of me, wrapping my legs around his hips positioning himself until thrusting deeply inside me. He told me how much he loved me, and how much he wanted to make me scream on our honeymoon, inducing a blush from me. We came and we fell asleep on our bed, I hoped that everything would go well not only with the honeymoon, but with the babies who would come into the world, looking beautiful.

**Rate and Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter, but we now have gotten Loki and Amanda on their honeymoon! also something happens with Pepper and Tony!**

**disclaimer: don't own anyone except OC!**

**warning: sexy times and mentions of birth!**

Chapter 6: honeymoons and births

Me and Loki were back on earth, all packed up for our honeymoon on earth, and the first place we visited was Stark Tower, where Pepper looked like she was maybe 8 to 9 months pregnant was walking towards the kitchen counter looking for something to eat. She was happy to see me alright as she came up to me and Loki with a huge smile on her face. "Hey, Mandy, how are you?" she asked giving me a hug. "I'm doing great, how's my cute little niece?" I asked kissing her tummy. "She's fine, or should I say _they're fine." _Pepper said rubbing her stomach. "'They're fine', what are you talking about?" I asked confused. "WE'RE HAVING A GIRL AND A BOY!" she shouted. Mine and Loki's eyes were wide, his was even wider. "WE'RE HAVING A NIECE AND A NEPHEW!" I said overjoyed. Poor Loki looked like he was going to pass out from shock. "Yes, we are Mandy, yes we are." Tony said walking towards me. I hugged him overjoyed for him. "Oh, wow! How did you guys find out you were having fraternal twins?" I asked releasing Tony from my hug and helping Loki sit down on a chair. "Well, we were at the doctors viewing the baby, when the doctor found another baby, this time a boy in Pepper's tummy." He said kissing her Stomach. "Tony passed out at the doctor's office when we found out about this, but when he woke up, he was pretty happy about this, but he was _very shocked!" _Pepper explained while Tony gave her an indignant look. As we were all walking, well Pepper was waddling around, carrying two babies in her Stomach.

I and Loki were in our room, savoring in the news of not being an aunt and uncle to not two, but _three _babies, who were coming, depending on how well Pepper's pregnancy goes. "I just…..I'm speechless. We're going to be an aunt and uncle to three babies. It blows me away about this news." Loki said getting himself together. Tony came in to show us the nursery that would be for the babies. "Hey brother-in-law and my sister, I've got a great looking room for the babies, come and see it!" he said excitedly. We walked into the room, and it looked so cute! The nursery had two changing tables, the room itself had some Disney characters on there, there were toys for them, the cribs looked like nests, and it was all so cute! "Did Pepper see this room yet, Tony?" I asked looking at the mobile for one of the cribs. "Not yet, but I'm showing her the room, just wanted to let you guys look at it." He said going to get Pepper. We remained in the place, looking around. Loki put his hand on the nest crib, admiring how unique it looked for something a baby would sleep in. "I hope that this nursery would be ours one day, decorated, with a crib in the middle of the room, you feeding our baby in the rocking chair, all those things." Loki said smoothing the blanket for baby number 1. "Dang it all Tony, what is it?!" Pepper asked, not happy with the suspense. "Hold on, baby cakes, just keep them closed." Tony said from outside the nursery. He opened the door and told Pepper to open them. She had her hands on her face, crying. "Oh, Tony….It's beautiful, they're going to love it!" she said in amazement. She looked down in surprise when she felt something. "Apparently, they love it, sweetheart because I feel them kicking!" Pepper said excitedly. Tony went over and bent to her level, whispering some words before feeling them kick. "Mandy, Loki come over and say hi to your niece and nephew!" she said beckoning us over. We went over and I bent down to her level, putting my hand on her stomach. "Hi little cupcakes, I'm your aunt Amanda, but you may call me 'Aunt Mandy' if you guys want." I said feeling tears come out of my eyes.

I felt them kick against my hand in greeting. "Aww, they already love you Mandy!" Tony said when I got back up, wiping my tears away. "Come on Loki, say hello!" Pepper exclaimed. Loki was a little nervous about saying hi to his niece and nephew. "Hey, little ones….I'm your uncle Loki, but you can call me 'uncle Lolo' if you want to." He said kissing Pepper's stomach. The babies kicked in excitement over the new voice. "I love the sound of your voice too, little niece." He said standing back up. Pepper was surprised and confused by what he said. "You read her mind, how did you do that?" she asked confused. "Because, sister-in-law, I'm a sorcerer, I used magic to see in her mind." He explained. "I hope you can handle having his magical babies, Mandy!" Pepper said walking around the room, observing the place, even putting her hand on the crib. Tony and Loki went to his lab to look at some stuff and I and Pepper were discussing names and possible godparents. "So, Pepper, did you guys pick out any names yet?" I ask sipping on some green tea. "No, not yet, but there are some good ones, and I'm thinking about naming our kids after you guys." She said happily. She got up to get to the bathroom to pee, one of the aspects of pregnancy. I stood up, absorbing the news of my niece and nephew. "I hope everything goes well for them." I said to myself. As I was walking to the elevator, I heard Pepper shouting from the bathroom. "MANDY!" She screamed. I ran to the bathroom to see what it was, and there was Pepper with a pained expression and a puddle of fluid on the floor. My eyes widened in realization. "Holy god the babies are coming!" I shouted. I and Pepper were out of the bathroom with her clutching her stomach. "Jarvis, Tell Loki and Tony to get their butts to the garage, fast, the babies are coming!" I shout going in the elevator.

* * *

I and Pepper were driving to the hospital, with Loki and Tony behind us in a separate car. Pepper was moaning in the car, while I was driving really fast to the hospital. "Come on people, MOVE IT!" I scream honking the horn at the other drivers. "Amanda, calm down please!" she said before she screamed in pain. We all got to the hospital, just before Pepper moaned in pain again from the contractions. Tony gave the lady the information before Pepper was wheeled to a hospital room, leaving me, Loki and Tony to catch up with them. Tony was in the room with us when the doctor was monitoring the progress with Pepper. "This was unexpected, wasn't it Pepper?" Tony asked holding her hand. "Yes, it was unexpected; I think it was because they wanted to meet their aunt and uncle so badly." Pepper said playfully glaring at us before her face contorted with pain. I hoped that the babies would be okay, I remembered mom telling me what happened with me when she was in labor, telling me that I had to be born via a cesarean section because I got stuck in her womb*. Loki gave me a hug, assuring me that our niece and nephew would be alright. The other Avengers were in the hospital when I called them about Pepper going into labor with the twins. "Tony, Pepper, everything alright with the baby!?" Natasha as they all entered the room.

It felt like maybe an hour before everyone else left the room, but I, Tony and Loki were in the room, waiting on the delivery of the babies. "Mrs. Stark, it's time to push." The doctor said as we were getting Pepper prepped up for the birth. "Pepper, baby, remember the classes, breathe babe, breathe." Tony said encouraging Pepper to push, which she did, squeezing mine and Tony's hands pretty hard, having us nearly falling to our knees. "Oh, god!" I shouted through the pain. It went on for a few more minutes until a very sweet sound filled the room: a baby's cry. Pepper was overjoyed about my nephew coming out first, but my niece needed to come out of there while Pepper still could be able to do it. "Come on, Pepper, she needs to come out of there!" Tony shouted fighting through the pain. She pushed hard, and another cry was heard. "Pepper, you did it!" I shouted hugging her while tears were coming out of Loki's eyes. "Our niece and nephew are here!" Loki said as the nurses were cleaning them up. After it was all done, the babies were handed to Tony and Pepper. "Congrats, 'Daddy!'" I said to Tony who laughed knowing he was now a father. I cried seeing my niece and nephew for the first time. When the babies were fed, Tony handed me his son, while Loki had his teeny little niece. "So, what are you going to name them, guys?" I asked. "Well, for our daughter, I'm thinking Renee Amanda Stark, and for our son, Steven Loki Stark, what do you guys think?" Pepper asked. We smiled at the names, so we nodded in Approval. Steven looked up at me and smiled at me, curling his tiny hand around my finger. "Hello Steven….you look just like your father." I said looking over at Tony, who grinned happily. "We need to show them these kids." Tony said walking out of the room with Renee while I had Steven. When they saw us, they were shocked that he had twins. "Everyone, say hello to Renee Amanda Stark and Steven Loki Stark, my twin kids!" Tony said while Steve was looking at them in awe. Natasha cooed over Renee, commenting on how I could be a mommy someday, oh Loki wanted that to happen _badly!_

* * *

After it was all done, we went back to the tower, where we said our goodbyes after 2 days of helping with the babies, and headed for our honeymoon in Hawaii. We got to the hotel suite, with our stuff in tow, and sorted everything for when we would have our honeymoon. "It's so pretty here, the sunset's even breathtaking!" I said looking out the window. Loki came up from behind me and held me to his chest. "It's not the sunset that I think is breathtaking, darling wife." Loki whispered pressing light kisses on my neck trailing down. I giggled at his response as his hand trailed down my chest, smoothing down my stomach, and he nipped on my earlobe, producing shivers. He picked me up bridal style and put me on our bed, taking my shirt off and pressing kisses to my stomach, going down to my pants, taking them off along with my shoes and socks. I reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, kissing every inch of flesh that was shown before me before he tipped my head up and kissed me senseless. "Gods, you are beautiful wife." Loki said with that syrupy voice that made me melt every time. I unzipped his pants, where he took them off and threw them back in one motion. I giggled at that display of strength as he was kissing my collarbone, while he took my panties off and threw them across the room, closing the doors to the other rooms and balcony. "You are gorgeous as well, darling husband mine." I said grasping his member, causing him to thrust into my hand a little, moaning from the sudden sensation. He moved himself down to my chest, nipping on my breasts while hooking his finger inside me, producing sensations from me. "Good lord….don't you _dare stop!" _I scream out as he kept going, while I smooth my hands toward his taut bum, squeezing it a little. He looked up at me with wild eyes, rolling me on top of him, where my heat was above his face and I was holding on to the headboard for dear life. "Well, this is new!" I say as Loki nips my inner thighs while holding them open firmly. "What a feast I shall have, darling!" he said licking my slit, making me quake in the process from the sensations. He kept going, squeezing my ass with his fingers while still holding me steady and firmly open. I came and I looked down at Loki, seeing the evidence of my orgasm on his face, he pushed me down on the bed, going on top of me, with my legs still opened to his exploration, and let loose with his thrusting. We came, and we got ourselves adjusted together, deciding to take a bath.

"This is a more wonderful start to this honeymoon, christening the bed!" I said while he was washing my hair. "We've 'christened' our bed more times than that wife, and it was spectacular!" he said and I could tell he was grinning like an idiot from behind me. "Can you believe it, we're an aunt and uncle to twins! I wonder if Jane's carrying one baby or two?" I ask turning to face him. "I would think she's carrying one, but it's too early to tell right at this moment, but your brother's twins are such a joy." Loki said smiling. I remembered getting back to the tower after the birth, with Tony having to change Renee's diaper after Pepper nurses her, the look on his face was worth _billions of dollars! _Loki was wonderful with our niece and nephew, playing with both of them; he even levitated them, causing them to giggle, much to the horror of Tony and Pepper.

We were back in bed, snuggling up with one another, I was in my pajamas, and he was in his pajama bottoms, getting ready to fall asleep but not without saying some nothings to each other. "What do you want to be doing for the next 5 days while we're here, sweetie?" I ask playing with Loki's fingers while he was nuzzling my hair. "Hmm, maybe swim for a little bit, walk along the beach, make endless amounts of love with each other." He said kissing me along my forehead, reaching my mouth. I laughed while kissing him from his lips to that patch of hair that sometimes drives me crazy with lust. "Wife, I believe we were trying to sleep for tomorrow." He said with that playful smirk of his. I went under the covers, lowered his pajama bottoms enough to free his cock, and gave him the one blowjob that he would never forget for all eternity. He went wild, alright, grabbing onto something, thrusting into my mouth. "A-A-AMANDA!" he screamed as he came furiously, I nearly choked on his seed, but I managed to swallow it getting back up from being under the covers laughing. "I think you woke up half the hotel, honey!" I said laughing too hard. He looked at me with a wildly surprised expression. "_You _were the one giving my cock pleasure, not the other way around, but you will pay for that _dearly, _wife!" he said rolling me over so that he was under the covers. I felt him pull my pajama bottoms and underwear down enough for him to spread my legs, and he started nipping on my inner thighs, causing yelps to come out of me. "L-Loki, aren't we going to be sleeping?" I ask fighting through the sensations. "Not yet, not until I finish punishing you, my rosebud!" he said while still under the covers. I felt him eating me out, using that silver tongue of his to 'clean me up' inducing sensations from down there. "L-L-L-LOKI!" I scream as I came furiously. He slinked back up the covers, wearing that smirk again. "_Now _we sleep, dearest wife." He said kissing my nose while shifting so that he was behind me. I was going to enjoy this honeymoon, provided nothing happens while we were in Hawaii.

***that actually happened when my mom was pregnant with me! what happened was the lady was too stupid enough to tell my mom to push 30 minutes too early! **

**Rate and Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry that this is late, but here it is! Mandy and Loki are on their honeymoon! hope this chapter is good enough for you guys!**

**warnings: sexy times and smut**

Chapter 7: Hawaiian beaches and sweet loving

Loki and I woke up after pleasuring each other, rested and content. He went to shower, and when I went to the bathroom to wash my face, I don't think he knew I was in the bathroom with him, but he was singing in the shower, using a shampoo bottle as a microphone while dancing around, naked and covered in water and soap. I was trying to stifle my laughter seeing him so silly after last night, so I tried to escape from the bathroom, only to hear Loki call my name. "Mandy, why don't you come in here with me, I hate to be lonely in here." He said in a sing-song voice. I looked at him and his soapy raven black hair was all over the place, he had one hand on the shower wall, the other held the glass shower door open. I decided to tease him a little bit. "No, I could do without a shower for the morning; I hate to interrupt your….concert, my sweet hubby." I said while opening the door to our bedroom to get to the balcony. I was maybe a few feet outside the bathroom when I felt Loki's wet hands grab me from behind lifting me up and carrying me to the bathroom, taking my pajamas and underwear off along the way until we were back in the shower, putting me down in the process. He still had his arms around me when I playfully glared at him. "I did say I hated to be lonely in the bathroom, did I not?" he said smirking, and it wasn't just a mere smirk, it was one of those smirks that had my knees knocking like crazy together. "You did, but you looked so happy and silly just dancing and singing in the shower that I didn't want to interrupt it." I said while he bent down and started kissing from my shoulder to a certain point on my neck, sucking on it gently, causing me to have my breath hitch a little. I felt him smile against my skin while he trailed down my chest, making a stop at my already hard nipples, down my stomach and he went on his knees in front of me.

I looked down at him and he was slowly licking his lips, eyes blazing with lust and love while hitching my legs over his shoulders and I held on tight to something while he flicked my pearl ever so subtly with the tip of his tongue, causing my hips to grind onto his face somewhat. "Sweet lord almighty you are a beast!" I half-yell half moan out as I held onto his still soapy locks, while he was massaging my pearl with his very lethal, effective tongue while putting a finger inside me, causing me to squirm like a mad lady. "Yes, but I am _your beast, _my darling love." He purred pausing a little before frenching my heat; I came fast and furious right there, grinding onto his face. After a few minutes of doing that, he was back up on his feet, washing me first with a sponge full of lathered soap, getting to the nooks and crannies before rinsing me off and turning off the water for the shower and stepping out of the bathroom, dry and with our clothes over our bathing suits. "So, what do you want to do today, we could go shopping, swimming on the beach, what do you want to do?" I asked as I looked at the pamphlets for the attractions. "How about we go to the beach for a little swim, it would be good for both of us." He said feeling perky, of course he would be perky we both had _quite _the shower after all. So we were out of the hotel room and walking towards the nearest path to the beach area, but not without people saying 'aloha' to us as we passed them. We got to the beach, where my crazy hubby ran towards the ocean, and when he was getting into the water, he popped up the surface smiling like a child on Christmas who got his presents. "Come on, Mandy the water's great!" he shouted when I settled on a spot spreading a towel out and getting my shirt and shorts off along with my sandals, and went to the water.

* * *

We played in the water for a little bit, splashing and dunking one another, a few people said "Aw!" when they saw us kiss in the water. We were now just lying on the towel looking over at the sky and ocean, luckily I had some sunscreen with me so I got a bottle and squirted some sunscreen cream out and started out with rubbing the stuff on his tummy. He was giggling a little when I was rubbing the cream on his stomach, I knew his stomach was his ticklish spot, along with some other spots that are undiscovered…..for now. "What are you doing, my wife?" he asked trying to get himself back together. "I'm putting sun cream on your body so you don't get sunburned, I know you can heal yourself should that happen, but I don't want attention getting to us, so….." I explained as I rubbed some more sun cream onto his legs. He nodded in understanding, I was happy as life itself that I married a great listener because back when I had been in high school, most guys I would talk to only stare at my chest, and I have to tip their heads up for them to look at me, and although some guys would listen, they don't pay attention because their mind is in 'wonderland' or something like that. He turned on his stomach, exposing his slender, gorgeous backside, aside from some scratch marks made by yours truly, and started rubbing more sun cream that I squirted out and rubbed some on his back, causing him to purr a little bit, I seriously think Loki _loves _massages so much, not even a masseuse would compare to me, as he put it sometime after our wedding.

As I got to his lower back, I put a touch of more sun cream on him, and he sucked in a breath, causing me to pause for a minute. "Loki, you ok?" I ask with my hand still on his midriff. "You, my darling have discovered another of my ticklish spots, quite the explorer aren't you?" he said quirking an eyebrow as he faced me. "Not really but…some things I find are by accident, not intentionally." I said when I finished rubbing the cream into his back. I handed him the sun block as I got onto my stomach. I felt him straddling me as he leaned down and instead of rubbing my back with the sun screen, he pressed kisses on my back, trailing down, untying the knot on my bikini top. "I think you find them intentionally, do I not?" he asked. I started looking around for other people who were around us; so far, there are none to be seen. "Sometimes my explorations are intentional, but it's not always—" I was cut off by my husband who had his hands lightly gripping my breasts from behind, kissing me on the neck. A few minutes of this and he started rubbing my back with the sun block, making sure that every part of my back was covered before I would flip onto my back so he could rub my stomach. "We could get caught if we do this on the beach, you know." I said trying to get him to focus on the sunscreen.

So, a few more minutes later after the sun block was on us, and my bikini top secured, we went running towards the water for a swim in the ocean, but when I got there, I noticed that Loki wasn't there with me. "Loki, where are you?" I ask wondering where he went. I felt myself being pulled underwater, and naturally, I was getting nerve wracked by what was happening, until I looked and there was Loki with that smirk on his face. We both surfaced and I was _pissed! _"Loki, what the hell?! You scared the schnitzels out of me!" I yell nearly scared stiff. "I was only trying to play with you, darling!" he said trying to reason with me. I had unfortunately seen 'Jaws' and it scared me, so having something like that happen wasn't all that 'playful' in my opinion. I turned so my back was facing him. I heard him groan from behind me as I was trying to calm down, I shouldn't be watching scary movies, but sometimes Tony would have me watch them with him so that he wouldn't be alone. I felt him behind me as he pulled me to him, lightly brushing his lips on my cheek, nipping my earlobe and getting to my neck, all while saying "I'm sorry." Over and over again, trying to earn my forgiveness by holding me and pressing kisses everywhere, I tried not to be somewhat aroused by this, but in the end, I couldn't stay mad at him, so I turned and kissed him, assuring him that he was forgiven. "It's ok, it's just that I saw a movie that pretty much would scare a whole bunch of other people if they were far out into the water. Now that I think about it I have _got to stop _watching horror films." I explained blushing in embarrassment and looking away. He laughed a little, pulling me to his body, I stroked his skin and I felt the rippling muscles, reminding me constantly that he was quite the fighter, even with his magic. A shiver ran down my spine and a little gasp came bubbling out of me as I continued feeling his muscles. "What is it, Mandy?" he asked. "Every time I feel your muscles through that creamy skin of yours it's…." I trailed off feeling embarrassed about telling him. "It's what, darling?" he asked. "It's always a reminder that I am now wife to a sorcerer/warrior, you fought and killed. It scares me sometimes, but it excites me at the same time. It's silly, I know, but—" I was cut off by Loki tipping my head up and frenching me, holding my head firmly, yet with a hint of gentleness, as if he knew that it was a reminder for me of what he was capable of. When we pulled ourselves apart, needing air, he looked at me with intense yet peaceful eyes. "I have fought and killed, yes, but I would _never _hurt you, or anyone in our family," he splayed his hand on my stomach, smoothing over it. "I would protect all of you, even our child who might be growing in your womb so it's not silly that it's a reminder of my capabilities. It's a reminder to my enemies that I am to be feared, my little soul mate." He said. My fear did ease a little bit, but I was a little uneasy, but not too bad for me. I was married to the guy (or god?) and I was still shy about speaking my mind to him, I scolded at myself for being a secretive nutcase around my own husband.

* * *

Later on, we went to a restaurant and got some food, and I was gazing out in the open, seeing the people walk by, with the shirts, leis, sandals and some with shorts on, I turned and he was looking at me with a perky, yet sexy smile on his face. "What?" I asked laughing at the face he made while using his foot to stroke my leg, playing a little 'footsie' with me. "Is it wrong for me to admire the view of the sun shining on my beautiful wife's face while she looks outside?" he teased while I blushed, looking down at my lap. "You tell me." I teased back. We went back to our hotel room to take a little afternoon nap, with me taking my shorts and shirt off and heading for the shower to wash the ocean and sand out of me, but I had no idea that Loki was behind me, until I felt a pair of hands pulling me to a body, and he leaned down and whispered something that had me smiling like a schoolgirl: "I think you are beautiful, not even the most fair of goddesses would compare to you." I knew that was him because I turned my head to the side to see his eyes glaze in I think was lust before kissing the corner of my mouth, going down my neck, where he sucked the skin there gently, getting to my shoulder, his large, long fingered hands were kneading my breasts, causing a moan to sneak out of me without realizing it until I felt him smile against my skin. "So beautiful, I feel like the luckiest man when I am with you, my darling wife." He whispered while kissing my skin, causing a smile to pop out of me. He turned me around and kissed my lips as he lifted me, wrapping my legs around his waist, and I felt the head tease my entrance, it felt heavenly, but I wanted to be filled. I moved my hips against his, hoping he would get the message, but teased me a little bit. "Will you promise to stop watching those 'horror films' as you midgardians call it?" he asked huskily, bucking his hips against mine a little bit, sending a shiver down my spine.

My eyes were wide open when he said those words; I was surprised that he remembered me saying I had to stop watching those films. "What?" I asked quirking an eyebrow up. He pushed the head a little further, and he moved his lips towards my right nipple, catching it between his teeth as he pulled on it and let go of it. "I said will you promise not to watch those horror films?" he repeated going to my other nipple. "I-I promise. I swear I promise." I say trying to keep my mentality at least enough for him to acknowledge that I promised not to watch the movies. "Good, because I don't want to wake up to your screaming, my love." He said and he _finally _was inside me, sending wave after wave of pleasure through me. We came and spent the afternoon just lying on the bed, limbs and fingers intertwined, whispers and giggles being spoken through the air before we would move on with what would happen in the evening. I woke up, but Loki wasn't there with me so that was a little weird, but I went towards the living area of the hotel suite and found him watching some TV. He was lying on the couch, looking bored, but somewhat content. "Hey, you, thought you would be still sleeping." I said. He looked at me, smiling and shrugged. "Why don't you sit here with me, little dove?" he asks. "Hello, you took up the whole space of the couch. Where am I going to sit?" I ask. He lifts up his upper body, indicating a spot for me to sit. As I sit down, he lowered his body so that part of his upper body and his head were on my lap, and wiggled himself in content, causing a laugh to come out of me. "Comfy, honey?" I ask while still laughing. He nodded, grabbing my hand and putting it on his chest, covering it with his hands, silently willing me to feel his heart beat, and good lord do I feel it! "You have to be the perkiest, sexiest and the silliest man I ever did have in my life!" I said laughing a little. He was, despite nearly taking over my planet and trying to destroy another. "And you have to be the silliest, sweetest, most gorgeous woman I ever did have in my life." He said kissing the palm of the hand he had on his heart. "So, what do you want to have for dinner later on?" I ask after a while, smoothing my hand on the patch of soft hair on his chest.

* * *

We decided to have some room service for the night and as we were eating, I noticed him looking at me with the strangest expression I had ever seen in my life. "What's up?" I asked. "I'm just wondering, what other pieces of lingerie would look dazzling on you, black, purple, pink, the possibilities are endless, my cute, darling wife." He said looking at the clothes I was still wearing. I laughed nervously, wondering if there was indeed some lingerie in there with our luggage. After the employee took the cart with the empty plates away, I went to the bathroom with my suitcase, and started digging out some stuff and found a matching pair of silky blue and black panties and bra, put them on and stepped out of the bathroom, hoping to find Loki still in the living room, until I turned around and there he was, biting his lip and looking at my ensemble, loving the blue that was on me. "Very nice, very nice indeed." He said with that silky voice. I went up to him, kissing him from his lips, reaching his nipples, where I suckled on it a little, while getting to the next one, causing a little moan to come out of him. "You'll have to catch me first, darling." I said challenging him. I pushed him backwards, staggering him temporarily, but giving me more than a head start to the bedroom. I kept looking behind me to see if he was behind me, but he wasn't, so when I looked in front of me, there he was, waiting for me to run to his arms, but like the wet dream, he caught me and got us to the bedroom. He put me gently on the bed, lying on my back and getting on top of me. "Caught you, my dearest." He said frenching me, while I ran my fingers in his hair, feeling the soft strands. I got to his button down shirt and had my hands on the buttons. "I hope you weren't needing this shirt, honey." I said still holding the sides of his shirt. He looked at me, slightly confused, until I ripped his shirt open, and flipped him so he was on his back while I kissed down his chest, nuzzling that patch of hair on him, kissing his nipples, and even smooching his abs. I pulled his pants and underwear down enough to free his hardening length, already having little drops come out of the tip. "By the nine realms, I have _never _had a bolder wife than you, Mandy!" he said as he took the shirt off and threw it across the room. I smirked and took him in, making him go crazy. He grabbed at my hair, trying to hold onto something. He came and I pulled away, swallowing his seed, and kissed his length, coming to my knees. He looked disheveled, and looked at me with eyes full of blazing hot lust and flipped me over, taking the silky panties off and throwing them across the room. "Bolder and wild, I _love that!" _he said with a sultry grin while kissing down my stomach, nipping a little on the way, getting to my core, nuzzling it a little, and flicking my pearl with his tongue, causing a groan to come out of me while trying to grab at his hair. "God, Loki!" I scream, shaking and thrashing around while he was holding me down. He just continued on, ravaging me, and my only thought was that the neighbors of the hotel wouldn't hear us. I came and he hovered over me, kissing me, I tasted my flavor on him. He pulled away, looking at me, I knew he would _never _get enough of me; he not only made me feel beautiful he made me feel sexy. I had my fingertip on his jaw line, stroking his jaw bone through the skin, admiring how gorgeous he was, the smile, laugh, his gemstone eyes, it made me smile seeing him in front of me.

He took my bra off, tossing it across the room, and started out with butterfly soft kisses and slowly, but gradually, he was inside me, but he wanted to this time around take his time, memorizing every detail, nook and cranny. It felt melodious and sweet for me, I did like Sigyn, when she wasn't having her crazy jealous antics come about, but I knew he no longer cared about her, she had her husband to love and cherish. He bent his head down, whispering some things to me while he had his hands all over me. He was telling me how I was a wonderful wife and queen, how I would be a fantastic mom, and what a wild lover I was, all while kissing my neck and shoulder and face and lips, and he got a little faster with his pace, I smoothed my fingers down his back, feeling the muscles that flexed with every movement he made. We eventually came, and decided to sleep in, exhausted from the love making that occurred. We snuggled, Loki's lips on my forehead, my fingers tangled with his, it was all beautifully crazy, and I loved it. I didn't know what we would do in Hawaii, but I think it would be fun the next few days.

**Rate and review!**

**X3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey-o, peoples! another chapter straight from the oven, hope this works for you guys, btw if any of you guys have been to Hawaii or are living there, can you _please _point out some more stuff that could be useful for this story? **

**warning: smut (with a squirt of dom!Loki), language **

**don't own anyone except OC**

Chapter 8: Gardens and snorkeling

We woke up the next morning, at least I woke up the next morning and found that Loki wasn't in bed with me, until I overheard a conversation about attractions between Loki and probably a room service employee who brought our breakfast up to our room. "That's fantastic, so we need to pick up these I.D. cards in order to go there, thank you very much." Loki said with hints of joy and appreciation. I walked into the living room to see what he was up to, seeing if I could pry an answer out of him. "Hey, what's going on with you?" I asked rubbing my hand up and down his arm. He turned around and hugged me, but not without smooching me senseless. "Good morning, darling rose…I can't tell you, it's a surprise." He said putting a finger to his lips. I didn't like surprises, but I decided to go with this one, just to make my hubby happy. I pouted, just to kind of play along. "Please?" I asked. Loki quirked an eyebrow at me, seeing what I was trying to do to get him to tell me the surprise, but he wasn't having it. "Nice try, my love, but that pout I kept doing to you won't work on me." he said squeezing me a little tight. We ate our breakfast, got dressed with our bathing suits over our clothes and when we got outside the hotel, there was a jeep waiting for us. We got in and I looked outside, seeing the different people there. "Amanda, close your eyes, we're almost there." He said excitedly. I closed them and I felt the jeep stop maybe 10 minutes later, and he helped me out of the car and I smelled a fragrance of…..flowers, this was a little weird. "Loki, what is all this, and why am I smelling flowers?" I asked confused. "Ok, you can open them, my dear." He said. I opened them and saw what looked to be trees, birds and colorful flowers. "So, what do you think? I asked the room service person about recommendations and suggested the Waimea Arboretum and botanical garden right here in Oahu!" he said excitedly. "Wow, it's beautiful, the plants look pretty." I said taking in the surroundings.

* * *

As we were looking at the different plants and animals, I looked at him and he had a big smile on his face, the kind where it can't hide no matter what would happen. "This is quite a surprise, Loki….I love it, thank you." I said appreciatively, kissing him on his mouth. "Don't thank me just yet, there's another place that he suggested to me, but why don't we explore this place for right now." He said with his hand behind my back, guiding me along the sights of the birds, trees and plants that were there before me. we explored the different areas of the botanical garden, a bird landed on his head, making me laugh a little too hard, much to the dismay of my dear husband Loki, who looked at me with a wild expression whilst the bird was settling on his head, making itself comfortable. After the bird was off his head, we went to a pool that was crystal clear, so clear that I could see our reflection. We walked along the paths that were there, and eventually we were done looking around the compound, but not without Loki telling me to close my eyes again, I was excited about what he planned this time around.

"Ok, open them now, darling!" Loki said excitedly and when I opened them, I noticed that it was like a little beach around me, except there weren't many people around, surprising me yet again. "Where are we?" I asked curious about the newest location. "We are at the Hanauma Bay Nature Reserve! I just need to get something really quick, and we'll be set." He said giving me a quick smooch on the cheek before heading over to a building. I took in the sight, seeing the different people there, some people were moving stuff. When I looked behind me, I noticed him carrying some I.D. cards and what looked to be some scuba equipment. "What's all this then?" I asked curious. "We are going snorkeling! I thought it might be fun for both of us to try this out for today!" he said excitedly, like a child on Christmas day. I hugged him tightly, and smooched him over and over again, saying 'thank you', while he was holding onto me, trying to stay balanced. We got the shirts and shorts off, exposing our bathing suits before getting our snorkeling equipment on and went to the ocean, where we saw some fish, and even some dolphins. I went deeper and found some more fish in the ocean, including an angel fish. The fish were pretty and colorful in the water, and the dolphins were playful, For Loki he was having some fish tickle him with their fins, a dolphin was getting a bit frisky with him, but otherwise, he was having fun with the scuba diving too. After we were done, we decided to head over to a restaurant in Honolulu to have something to eat for lunch, but not without me saying 'Thank you' to my sweet, loving and thoughtful husband for the surprises, which I enjoyed very much. I got up and kissed his cheek, going to his neck, eliciting some contented moans from him. "What was that for, Mandy?" he asked grinning in that boyish way that gets my knees a-knockin' every time. "That was my way of saying 'thank you' for taking me to those places, I had a great time…." I said sitting back down.

A blush came up to his cheeks as I sat back down, and he looked shy all of a sudden, looking away while trying to hide the smile. "Well, you are _most certainly _welcome, darling." He said with a giggle threatening to burst out of him while we were in the restaurant, looking around at the different people who were there, reminding me of when I was having breakfast with Jane and I had seen Loki at a different table near us. I laughed a little at the memory. "What's so funny?" he asked curious. "I was just thinking of that time when I had breakfast with Jane and you were sitting at the table a few feet from us, and at the time I was scared of you." I said still laughing. When I got myself together, I looked at Loki and he had a serious expression on his face. "What?" I asked worried that I made him mad. "I know the way I wooed you was…._not _the most recommended way of getting into someone's heart, but I had no other alternative at the time." He said as our food came to us. I felt a little bad that I laughed at that memory, but I was apparently forgiven because he was playing footsie with me while having that dreamy expression on his face yet again.

* * *

We got back to our hotel room and decided to rest after a morning and afternoon of adventures, with both of us flopping down on the bed, scootching over to the center of the bed, cuddling on each other, and taking in our scents. After a while, I lifted his shirt up a little bit and started kissing him from his abs to his nipples where I did the same thing as he would do with mine, taking it in and rolling one around with my tongue and teeth while my fingers were fondling the other one. I felt him getting hard as he stirred up from our nap, wondering what I was doing. He was on top of me as I released my mouth and fingers from his nipples, kissing me while he moved his hand down and grasped my hip and had my bottom lip in between his teeth, nipping and sucking it gently. "Turning the tables on me, are you Amanda?" he asked after releasing my lip, smiling like a little boy, but having a seriously high amount of 'happy juice' in him, stripping the shirt off. "Is that a dagger in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" I asked teasingly looking down at his crotch. "Both, my love." He smirked taking his pants off and then going to take mine off along with my bathing suit. He kissed me, going down to my waist, where he spread my legs and went between them, nuzzling and licking at me, causing me to writhe on the bed. Just as I was starting to have my orgasm, he pulled away and turned me to where I grabbed the head board and my back was to him, I knew what that meant, but I wasn't expecting it for starters. He ended up taking me from behind, and the excitement of this new position made me crazier than I ever did some of the times when we would have sex either here or on Asgard. As I was getting towards my orgasm again, he slowed his pace down, causing frustration to start cooking from within, but just as I was about to yell at him, he had his mouth to my ear, whispering something that made me a little nerve-wracked: "Apologize to me for laughing at the memory I treasure, and I will let you come." He said heatedly. To be honest, I wasn't really a BDSM type of person, mostly because I'm nerve-wracked by that concept. He bucked his hips in me a little to emphasize his point, and I couldn't take much of the torture anymore. "I-I'M SORRY! PLEASE MAKE ME COME!" I scream, nearly having sexually frustrated tears come out of me. He pressed a little kiss on the corner of my eye, which had a tear come out, and then rammed his hips in me, causing moans and groans to spill out of both of us. We came at the same time and ended up lying back down on the bed, somewhat spent from the love-making.

After lying on the bed for a few more hours, it was maybe 6 in the evening before I got up from the love making and headed for the living room, wondering what was on the TV for the night before contemplating on what to have for dinner for tonight. When I got there, Loki was lying on the couch and smiled when he saw me, getting back up so I could sit there with him. I sat there, with his upper half on my lap while my hand was on his belly, smoothing over his happy trail of hair. He looked up at me with a concerned expression on his face. "When we were making love earlier, you were crying a little when I was being a little dominant, why was that?" he asked a little worried. "Well…..I'm not exactly a fan of what we would call 'BDSM' here on earth because although I have read about it, I'm not really sure I want to experience that in real life because it scares me a little….ok a lot." I admitted, embarrassed about telling him this. He grabbed the hand that was smoothing over his belly and put it to his heart, covering it with both of his. "You are a goddess, you don't need to be scared of anything, there are some things I want to do with you, but….I will warn you about them, and if it's scary or uncomfortable, you need to say something, alright?" he said trying to ease my fears about some of the aspects of sex that were pretty scary to me, but sometimes, the bedroom has to be kept fresh and exciting every once in a while so I had to stop acting like a baby about sex, or it will be bad for both of us in the long run.

* * *

After we ate dinner, we decided to have a bath in the big tub that I had no idea was in there, after the tub was filled, we climbed in, and started relaxing after a day of adventures, with me cuddling on Loki, while he had his arms around me…smoothing over my soapy wet skin. We were just laying there for maybe a few minutes when I kissed him, going under the water, while I gave him the blowjob of his dreams. "A-A-AMANDA! OH, MY GODDESS—" he was yelling out as he trying to hold onto the bathtub rims for dear life and I was underwater holding down his hips while continuing giving him pleasure. I personally hoped I wouldn't pass out doing this underwater, but as he was about to come, he pulled me up from the water, put me on his lap and let loose with the thrusting while water was getting everywhere. We came and went to bed, spent and exhausted from the day; I hoped everything would go well for both of us.

* * *

**Rate and Review please! **

**X3**


End file.
